SSX On Tour/Créditos
=Xbox= Developed at EA Canada - www.eacanada.com ;Productor ejecutivo : Stephen Barcia ;Productor : Steve Anthony ;Equipo de producción : Robin Andrew : Dimitri Delattre : Tim Fields : Bill King : Shaun Laker : Kirby Leung : Scott A. Murray : Sean Smillie : Chris Smith : Scott Towne : Michael Wyman ;Programador líder : Bob Silliker ;Equipo de programación : Kosta Arvanitis : Porter Won Jun Bae : Erik Benedicktson : Ciprian Cascaval : Basil Chan : Timothy Chen : Yanny Cheng : Ben Cho : Herbert Chow : D'Arcy Gog : Darryll Hobson : Gary Keong : Ken Kester : Chris Khoo : Jess Kube : David Lucas : Ben May : Barry McCallum : Maksym Novikov : Grace Shi : Derek Sibelle : Gerasimos Siliverdis : Beau Skinner : Gary Steinke : Dean Stevenson : Ben Talbot : Darius Tam : Daniel Ukyrn : Russell Warneboldt : David Weedon : Simon Yuen ;Programación adicional : Jason Poon ;Directores de arte : Geoff Coates : Rich Curren : Neil Eskuri ;Directores técnicos de arte : Sinisa Karolic : Ryan Cleven : Cody Ritchie ;Artistas técnicos : Hiroyuki Chi : Al Harrison : Edward Li ;Artistas conceptuales : James Bowes : Daryl Mandryk ;Animador líder : Stephen Dyck ;Animadores : Enrique Barahona Ramos : Elton Chan : Aaron Punga : Terry Veer : Mark Yoo ;Modeladores líderes : Andrew Murphy : Nick Tay ;Modeladores : Malcolm Andrieshyn : Michael P. Cottam : Darren Housden : Nathaniel Johnson : Sang Hyok-kyon : Chiyo Lai : David Lam : Sean McMurchy : Ron Miller : Klaus Monies : Teodora Nechita : James O'Ready : Heather Parent : Sean Sherwin : Jordan Stolearcius : Winston Tai : Henson Tan : Gordon Wang : Kent Wilson ;Lead Lighter : Robin Kort ;Lighters : Marc-Olivier Bouchard : Sephine K. Cruz : Alan Harrison : John Mah : Dong Mei : Adam Myhill : Pedro Pozo : Hafid Thomas Roserie ;Texturer : Derek Gillingham ;Diseñador líder de gráficos : Inderjeet Johal ;Diseñadores gráficos : Yoshi Arima : Jamie Currie : Kyla Day : Charles Guan : Clint Jorgenson : Dion Linaker : Craig McEwen ;Motion Graphics and Video Design : Mark Raham ;Arte adicional : Laura Lauris : Alan Jarvie ;Líder de audio : Frank Faugno ;Equipo de audio : Ted Conley : Tim McKenzie : Kiki Stewardson ;Screen Writers : Brad Blasco : Chris Donaldson : Ross Tweedale ;Posproducción de vídeo : Thomas Raycove : Jon West ;Posproducción de audio : Francois LaFleur ;Directores de desarrollo : Dorothy King : Gary McKay : Navid Mohsenian : Kathy O'Donoghue : Daryl Smith : Robyn Wallace ;Gestores de desarrollo : Apoorve Chokshi : Shelley Klann ;Soporte de producción : Sarah Elliott ;Gestor de aseguramiento de calidad : Grant Bryson ;Gestores de pruebas : Cameron MacKinnon : Colleen McKenna : John Moscarella ;Probadores : Angel Acosta : Jeff Allen : David Backus : Josh Boisjoli : Keith Chan : Nathan Charley : Garry Chauhan : Sukhjit Chohan : Quinn Donovan : Jeff Fan : Shane Finlay : Kyle Fox : Chantal Gallant : Dan Heffernan : Mark Igonia : Seth Immell : Anthony Jackson : Clayton James : Thor Kell : Robert Kwit : Marco Lam : Timothy Lam : Trant Lee-Amies : Joel Liman : Ryan MacDougall : Parm Malhi : Shane Mang : Lauren Mitchell : Michael-Sean Morgan : Dave Nastrom : Adrian Ng : Curtis Nickerson : Kris Pacardo : Nikhil Raniga : Jake Reid : Chris Tan : Stephan Thorsteinson : Rory Wadham : Alex Weatherston : Edwin Yiu ;Producción de traducción : Laurent Gilbert : Christophe Labrune : Ian Penney : Martin Zumárragh ;Coordinación de traducción : Rodrigo Abad : Daniel Alcázar : Olivier Cornu : Andreas Grabner : Fredrik Jacobsen : Jennifer Pickrell : José Ramón Sagarna : Iñaki Valladares : Marco van der Toorn : David Wiens ;Programación de la traducción : Mario Bergantiños : Andrés Giné : Felipe González López : Juan Pablo Magariño : Stephan Poelwijk : César Puerta : Danilo José Guerrero Lopez : Javier Santiago ;Soporte de traducción : Mathias Abrahamsson : Francisco Barreras : Edu Belmonte : Rémi Berthet : Audun Beyer-Olsen : Robert Böck : Martin Böcking : Alain Campanario : Michi Del Ser : Audrey Demanget : Steven den Boer : Sylvain Deniau : Thibault Dévigne : Karolin Gant : Pierre Gauthier : Renaud L. Gonzalez : Tomás Miguéns González : Erik Hansson : Inicio Localization Services : Riikka Karhila : Simon Lee : Pablo F. López : MTTW : Thom Moesker : Miguel Murat : Daniel Nilsson : Sebastián Picó : Maria Puerta : Santiago Rubira : Tore Sand : Stian Schultz : Alex Simón : Jim Soedirman : Miguel Chipo Solera : Chatarina Stamblewski : Gerben Stavast : Janne Süür-Näkki : Sofie Svensson : Jaakko Viitanen ;Productor ejecutivo de música : Steven Schnur ;Supervisor de música : Cybele Pettus ;Licenciamiento de música : Beverly Koeckeritz ;Director de marketing : Brian Coleman ;Gestores del producto : Dan Bull : Heather Price ;Equipo de marqueting : Chris Brown : Janea Cline : Donerick De La Cruz : James Deverill : Dana Glazer : Holden Hume : Indris Klimanis : Yuki Nakahara : Marjorie Puruganan : Dustin Shekell : Chris Volz : Rebecca Wachob ;Equipo de relaciones públicas : Amanda Hatton : Peter Nguyen : Nick Straw ;Agradecimientos especiales : Don A. Mattrick : John Schappert : William M. Mozell : Darrell Rodriguez : Mike Rayner : James Thomas : Hicham Rafi : Merqurycity.com Música ;"Bat Country" : Performed by Avenged Sevenfold : Matthew Sanders (Writer) : James Sullivan (Writer) : Brian Haner (Writer) : Zachary Baker (Writer) : Jonathan Seward (Writer) : Published by EMI April Music Inc. - ASCAP : (P) 2005 Warner Bros. Records : Recording courtesy of Warner Bros. Records : By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing ;"Red Flag" : Performed by Billy Talent : Ian D'sa (Writer) : Ben Kowalewicz (Writer) : Jon Gallant (Writer) : Aaron Solowoniuk (Writer) : Published by EMI April Music Inc. - ASCAP : (P) Atlantic Recording Corp. : Recording courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. : By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing ;"Rhythm Sticks" : Performed by Billy Talent : Xavier Mosley (Writer) : Timothy Parker (Writer) : Published by Obrafo Music and Gifted Music - ASCAP : Recording courtesy of Epitaph Records ;"Banquet" : Performed by Bloc Party : Kele Okereke (Writer) : Russell Lissack (Writer) : Gordon Moakes (Writer) : Matt Tong (Writer) : Published by EMI Blackwood Music Inc. : Recording courtesy of Atlantic Records for US/Canada/Central America/South America : By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing : And V2 Records on behalf of Wichita Recordings for the rest of the world ;"Pick Up" : Performed by Bonobo : Simon Green (Writer) : © Just Isn't Music : Recording courtesy of Ninja Tune ;"Flutter" : Performed by Bonobo : Simon Green (Writer) : © Just Isn't Music : Recording courtesy of Ninja Tune ;"Street Reppin" Feat. Vordul Mega : Walz Shabazz (C-Rayz Walz - Performer/Writer) : S. Gardner (Writer) : J. Shatkin (Writer) : Published by Cryptic Writing Publishing - ASCAP : Published by Graphitti Music - SESAC : Published by Aiden Julius Music - ASCAP : Produced by Belief for Belief Music : Recording courtesy of Definitive Jux ;"International" Feat. Beenie Man : Charles Stewart (Chali 2na - Performer/Writer) : Chris Orok (Producer) : Beenie Man (Writer) : Published by Manphibian Music : Published by Springvale Music/150 Lafayette Music - ASCAP : (P) 2005 Interscope Records : Recording courtesy of Interscope Records : Under license from Universal Music Enterprises : Beenie Man appears courtesy of Virgin Records ;"B-Side Wins Again" Feat. Chuck D : Paul D. Miller (DJ Spooky - Performer) : Dave Lombardo (Performer) : Carlton Douglas Ridenhour (Writer) : Keith Shocklee (Writer) : Eric Sadler (Writer) : Published by Reach Global Songs - BMI and Songs of Universal : Recording courtesy of Thirsty Ear Records ;"Romantic Nights" : Performed by Death From Above 1979 : Jesse Keeler (Writer) : Sebastian Grainger (Writer) : Published by Iggy Softrack Publishing Inc. : Published by Casino Steel Publishing Inc. : Recording courtesy of Last Gang Records Inc. : Recording courtesy of Atlantic Recordings Corp. : Under license from Warner Strategic Marketing ;"Let It Go" : Performed by Def Leppard : Steve Clark (Writer) : Joe Elliott (Writer) : Pete Willis (Writer) : Published by Zomba Enterprises Inc. - ASCAP : Published by Zomba Music Publishers Ltd. : Published by Def-Lepp Music - ASCAP : (P) 2005 Mercury Records Limited : Recording courtesy of Mercury Records Limited : Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ;"Stand Up and Shout" : Performed by Dio : Jimmy Bain (Writer) : Ronnie Dio (Writer) : Published by Lite Dusting Music and Niji Music : Recording courtesy of Warner Bros. Records : Under license from Warner Strategic Marketing ;"Indian Thick Jawns" Feat. P.E.A.C.E. : Performed by Diplo : Wesley Pente (Writer) : Published by Just Isn't Music : Recording courtesy of Ninja Tune ;"Big Lost" : Performed by Diplo : Wesley Pente (Writer) : Published by Just Isn't Music : Recording courtesy of Ninja Tune ;"Nothing to Do" : Performed by Diva International : Arne Buss (Writer) : Manne Uhlig (Writer) : Published by Warner Chappell Music Publishing : Recording courtesy of Rodeo Sitar ;"I Can"t Hear You" : Performed by Fu Manchu : Scott Hill (Writer) : Brad Davis (Writer) : Bob Balch (Writer) : Scott O'Neal Reeder (Writer) : Published by Fu Music - ASCAP : Recording courtesy of DRT Entertainment ;"I Disappear" : Performed by The Faint : Todd Baechle (Writer) : Clark Baechle (Writer) : Joel Petersen (Writer) : Jacob Thiele (Writer) : Michael Dappen (Writer) : Tony Hatch (Writer) : Petula Clark (Writer) : Herbert Ernest (Writer) : Published by Bug Music : Published by Grammar Out of Context - SESAC : Published by Universal Music Publishing ;"My Everything" : Performed by Goldfinger : John Feldmann (Writer) : Published by EMI April Music Inc. - ASCAP : (P) 2005 Maverick Recording Company : Recording courtesy of Maverick Recording Company : By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing ;"Lord, Lord" Feat. Roots Manuva : Performed by The Herbaliser : Jake Wherry (Writer) : Ollie Teeba (Writer) : Rodney Smith (Writer) : Published by Just Isn't Music : Published by Chrysalis Music : Recording courtesy of Ninja Tune ;"Gadget Funk" : Performed by The Herbaliser : Ollie Teeba (Writer) : Jake Wherry (Writer) : Published by Just Isn't Music : Recording courtesy of Ninja Tune ;"No Pun Intended" : Performed by The Hives : Randy Fitzsimmons (Writer) : © 2005 Copyright Control : (P) 2004 Polydor Ltd. - UK : Recording courtesy of Polydor Ltd. - UK : Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ;"Pickin' It Up" : Performed by Hot Hot Heat : Steve Bays (Writer) : Dante DeCaro (Writer) : Paul Hawley (Writer) : Dustin Hawthorne (Writer) : Published by Bend an Ear Music - ASCAP : Administered by Wixen Music Publishing : Recording courtesy of Warner Bros. Records : Under license from Warner Strategic Marketing ;"Run to the Hills" : Performed by Iron Maiden : Stephen Harris (Writer) : Published by Zomba Enterprises Inc. - ASCAP : Published by Zomba Music Publishing Ltd. : Published by Iron Maiden Holdings Ltd. : Recording courtesy of Sanctuary Records US : Recording courtesy of EMI Music UK and Ireland ;"Red Hot" : Performed by Jurassic 5 : Courtenay Henderson (Writer) : Mark Potsic (Writer) : Dante Givens (Writer) : Mark Stuart (Writer) : Charles Stewart (Writer) : K. Gonzalez (Writer) : B. Mann (Writer) : Published by Najal Music - Numark Music : Published by Inshallah Music - Macaru + Me - Manphibian Music : Published by K-Dope Music - ASCAP : Published by Boscosound Music - BMI : Contains a sample of Nervous Like Me Performed by The Dap Kings : Courtesy of Kay Dee Records : Recording courtesy of Interscope Records : Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ;"Daft Punk is Playing at My House" (Soulwax Shibuya Mix) : Performed by LCD Soundsystem : James Murphy (Writer) : © 2004 Guy With Head and Arms Music - ASCAP : Courtesy of Capitol Records : Under license from EMI Film + Television Music ;"God Killed the Queen" : Performed by Louis XIV : Jason Hill (Writer) : Brian Karscig (Writer) : © 2005 Famous Music Publishing : Recording courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. : Under license from Warner Strategic Marketing ;"Apply Some Pressure" : Performed by Maximo Park : Duncan Lloyd (Writer) : Paul Smith (Writer) : Published by Universal Music Publishing : Recording courtesy of Warp Records ;"Nu Rock" : Performed by Morningwood : Chantal Claret (Writer) : Timo Ellis (Writer) : Published by Three Men and a Little Lady Music - BMI : Published by T. Ellis Publishing Designee : Recording courtesy of Capitol Records : Under license from EMI Film + TV Music ;"Overkill" : Performed by Motörhead : Lemmy Kilmister (Writer) : Eddie Clarke (Writer) : Phillip Taylor (Writer) : Published by EMI Intertrax Music Inc. : Recording courtesy of Sanctuary Records ;"Shot Down" : Performed by Nine Black Alps : James Galley (Writer) : Sam Forrest (Writer) : David Jones (Writer) : Martin Cohen (Writer) : Published by EMI Blackwood Music Inc. : (P) 2005 Universal-Island Records Ltd. : Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ;"Here It Goes Again" : Performed by OK Go : Damian Joseph Kulash Jr. (Writer) : Published by OK Go Publishing : Recording courtesy of Capital Records : Under license from EMI Film + TV Music ;"Sittin' Sidewayz" : Paul Slayton (Paul Wall - Performer/Writer) : Feat. Big Pokey of the S.U.C. : Salih Williams (Producer/Writer) : Published by WB Music Corp. - ASCAP : Published by 2 Kingpins Publishing : Published by Paulwall Publishing - ASCAP : Published by Carnivilian Beats - ASCAP : Published by Universal Music Publishing : Recording courtesy of Atlantic Records : Under license from Warner Strategic Marketing ;"Competition Song" : Performed by Pennywise : Randy Bradbury (Writer) : Byron McMackin (Writer) : Fletcher Dragge (Writer) : James William Lindberg (Writer) : © 2005 Pound Foolish Music - BMI : Recording courtesy of Epitaph ;"People 4 Prez" : Performed by The Perceptionists : Jaime Meline (Writer) : Jared Bridgeman (Writer) : Jeffrey Haynes (Writer) : Jason Goler (Writer) : © 2005 Definitive Jux Music - SESAC : Welcome to Akrodome Music - BMI : Virtua Stab Publishing - SESAC : J. Goler Music - ASCAP : Recording courtesy of Definitive Jux ;"Medication" : Performed by Queens of the Stone Age : Joshua Michael Homme (Writer) : Joey Castillo (Writer) : Mark Lanegan (Writer) : Troy Van Leeuwen (Writer) : Published by Board Stiff Music - BMI : Published by More Kick and Snare Music - BMI : Published by Ripplestick Music - BMI : Published by Magic Bullet Music - ASCAP : (P) 2005 Interscope Records : Recording courtesy of Interscope Records : Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ;"Flag Song" : Performed by Rock 'N' Roll Soldiers : Marty Larson-Xu (Writer) : © 2005 Songs of Windswept Pacific - BMI : (P) 2005 Atlantic Recording Corp. : Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. : By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing ;"Dynamite" : Performed by Scorpions : Klaus Meine (Writer) : Herman Rarebell (Writer) : Rudolf Schenker (Writer) : Published by BMG Songs Inc. : Published by Arabella Music Muenchen - edition : (P) 1982 The Island Def Jam Music Group : Recording courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group : Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ;"Come Back" : Performed by Sweatshop Union : R. Hooper (Writer) : C. McCue (Writer) : L. Napthine (Writer) : Published by Sweatshop Union Music - SOCAN : Published by Rob the Viking - SOCAN : Recording courtesy of Battle Axe Records ;"Antisocial" : Performed by Vatican DC : Clarke ‑ Writer : Daniel Lindegren (Writer) : © 2005 Copyright Control : Recording courtesy of Red Flag Records ;"Lousy Reputation" : Performed by We Are Scientists : Chris Cain (Writer) : Michael Tapper (Writer) : Keith Murray (Writer) : Published by Somewhat Next Publishing Company : Published by Sony/ATV Music Publishing : Recording courtesy of Virgin Records : Under license from EMI Film + Television Music ;"All About the Music" Feat. Whipper Whip : Performed by 2‑Trip : Z-Trip (Writer) : James Whipper (Writer) : James Castor (Writer) : Johnny Pruitt (Writer) : Published by Zach Sciacca Publishing - BMI : Published by RMG Music Inc. : Published by Ben-Ghaz Enterprises : Containing a sample of : Jimmy Castor (Performer) : Recording courtesy of Smash/Polygram : Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises : Recording courtesy of Hollywood Records ;Música adicional : Jon Lundgren : Craig Shireff : Bobby Siadat ;Contracted Services Cast (Voice Talent) : Alistair Abell : Tony Alcantar : Maria Dimou : Michael Dobson : Kara Elissa : Samantha Ferris : Andrew Francis : Alfred Liu : Joe May : Jillian Michaels : Alex Price : Tabitha St. Germain : Barbara Tyson ;Subject Matter Experts : Anthony Boronowski : Tim Clayton : John Holley : Aaron Macdonald : Josh Novotny : Newschoolers.com